crystalmonstersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: The Gift
SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! You start on Volcanic Mountain, where you can’t seem to remember your name. After you recall, Bishop calls you to hurry. You follow him, and he gives you the starter that you chose. On your way to a cave, you encounter a monster. This monster is the monster that is weak to the starter you chose. Bishop hurries into the cave, and is hit by a falling rock. You see another monster, and it defeats you, with you having no chance to attack. It ends up being a dream, and you must have fallen asleep in class at school, in Dicot, but the class had already ended. You are worried about Bishop, as he promised to walk home with you today. You talk with Winston, who makes fun of you before leaving to train with his private coach. Ms Honeywell, your teacher, tells you that having bad results doesn’t make you stupid, and that working hard will help you improve. You can then go on to clarify other topics with her. Leaving the classroom, a student tells everyone that Bishop and a student called Rudiger are fighting outside. A girl goes on to explain about energy spots, used to save and heal. Outside, it’s quite obvious that Rudiger is the aggressor, trying to take something of Bishop’s. Rudiger then steals Bishops item, which turns out to be an essence core. Rudiger goes on to talk about Neo–Seeds, the ones that can wield monsters, and that they are dangerous, before running off. You decide to help by going to their stronghold. At the stronghold, you confront Rudiger and his goons. Tapping A repeatedly to bash him up makes him run away. You are about to pick up the stone when a strange light strikes. A monster runs by, to your confusion. It sneaks up behind you, but you spot it. It doesn’t show aggression. Instead, it disappears, back into the essence core. On the way back to Bishop, a Spirit monster, comes, but this one is aggressive! Your monster comes out to protect you, but is easily beaten up, then a Wind monster defeats it. Winston rushes onto the scene, with his coach, Griffin. He goes on to tell you that the monster considers you its breeder, and then he gives you medicine to heal it. When you do, something else comes – Winston’s sister, Tina. She complains about the dirty environment, and Griffin declares the training session over. Bishop meets you back in Dicot, and he was worried about you. You then talk about your transformation into a Neo–Seed. Bishop tells you to see Ms Honeywell about it. She is shocked that you became one so late, and Bishop ends up giving the essence core to you. Griffin walks in and then collapses. He told everyone that a powerful monster took Tina, and Winston had gone further in to find him. You decide to help. Ms Honeywell tells you to meet in the forest, and when you do, she teaches you how to catch more monsters. Once you catch one, she gives you an X-Form stone and teaches you how to X-Form by using the camera. At the tower where they were, you find Tina, who is fine, but her brother is being attacked by a monster. The monster turns out to be a Windycrest. Windycrest Lv10 Female *Charge *Whirlwind You defeat it, and Winston groans. He was severely wounded, and you carry him to a nearby house in Dicot. In the house, Ms Honeywell questions the doctor as to Winston’s condition. The doctor says that Winston will be unable to participate in the tournament that is coming up. Ms Honeywell then produces a substitute – you! By saving Winston, you proved your talent. However you have doubts, but Ms Honeywell convinces you. She says to go to the Mayor’s office. The Mayor gives you a participation certificate for the tournament. Talking to the secretary then initiates the tournament. At the station, you meet a girl called Jade. She is a participant in the tournament, and she promises not to go easy on you in the battlefield. Another two people, Blake and Drake, ask to see your monster. They then tease it, calling it a lousy C–rank monster, and afterward shun you for using it. Jade intervenes, and another person comes on the scene – a boy named Connor. Before leaving, Drake calls you and the others softies, and then leaves. Connor then gives you an evolution stone, and explains the concept of evolution. The evolution stone evolves your starter, into a Plus monster, a rank B. Entering the hall, the MC gives you information on the tournament. The first round is a holographic cave survival race, an elimination round. Cruising through, you find that Jade and Conner both made it through as well. The second round is a battle tower round, to cut the contestants down to 8. The official breeders in the tower are gatekeepers to the next floor, in order to reach the roof. Gatekeeper 1: Quacole Lv6 Male X2 *Kick *Speed Dance Gatekeeper 2: Evilseed Lv6 Male *Seed Shot *Poison Ivy Evilseed Lv6 Female *Seed Shot *Poison Ivy Gatekeeper 3: Horstie Lv9 Male *Bubble Shot *Icicle Missile Gatekeeper 4: Robomean Lv8 Female *Bite *Rock Wall Sedisonic Lv8 Male *Kick *Hard Body When you finish, you find out from the officer that you just made it – being the eighth and final competitor. In the arena, Jade was defeated. She notes that you will face Blake, one of the two brothers that had teased you earlier. After exchanging a few words, the battle begins. Blake: Windycrest Lv6 Male *Charge *Whirlwind Flutform Plus Lv12 Male *Flutter *- *- Windycrest Lv6 Female *Charge *Whirlwind When defeated, Blake is in disbelief. The next opponent is Drake, the older brother. He’s also in disbelief as to how Blake was defeated, but says that he is a much stronger opponent. The MC starts the battle! Drake: Wingtaur Lv6 Male X2 *Laser *Flash Beastibat Plus Lv12 Male *- *Dark Aura *- Drake is also shocked when defeated. Jade comments on the awesome battle, and the final round is imminent. His challenger – Connor! He says that he never expected you to be his final opponent, but he’s happy for the outcome. Bishop cheers from the sidelines, saying how lucky you are. You tell Bishop “not to say such ominous things”, and that you’ll win. But before you battle, a giant monster shows up. Bishop believes it to be special effects but he’s proved wrong as the monster is right in front of him. Bishop, being a Pure–Breed, shouldn’t be able to see the monster, especially with the X-cams in the arena suddenly disabled by a lightning strike. The building starts to collapse, and you start to run. Bishop finds out firsthand that it wasn’t special effects, being struck into a coma. Jade and Connor, on the other hand, are fine. The Chairman of the Breeders Association comes to visit, and you ask about the giant monster. Jade calls it a Final monster, a boss of monsters. The sudden attack still doesn’t have an identified reason. However, other places were also attacked. Every type except for the animal type has a final monster. The Chairman recruits your help in investigating the Final Monster’s sudden rage, along with Connor and Jade. Connor is assigned to Algae, Jade to Cactus, and you to Herbage, to help with damage from a Final Plant monster. You then receive a Jump Card, a card that allows you to take the Jump Service at the Breeders Office. Category:Plot